<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whirlpool and Darkness by AdamHorman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447731">Whirlpool and Darkness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman'>AdamHorman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:55:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamHorman/pseuds/AdamHorman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot about a guilty Kakashi and an evil, Xehanort's apprentice Naruto.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whirlpool and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just an idea that come to my head so I decided to write it. I am learning English and I am not very good at it so please leave coomments after reading.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kakashi looked at the blond 18 years old with sad, old, tired eyes. Naruto was grinning at him. There was no love for him in that grin, no love for Konoha, no love for its people, no love for Sandaime, no love for his godfather and no love for all the people he had killed.</p>
<p>Battles were raging around them. Shinobis of Leaf fighting with their lives against the monsters Naruto brought with him.</p>
<p>Kakashi, too, took out a kunai and got to his battle stance. How had everything gone so wrong? Naruto was supposed to grow up in Konoha, become a shinobi, meet with his team mates, and live up to his father's legacy. So where did everything go wrong?</p>
<p>Right..... It was around twelve years ago, when Naruto had been six. There had been another attempt to end boy's life. Unlike the other ones - and wasn't that funny and ironic? The village Yondaime saved with his life tried to kill his son on multiple occasions - this time someone had saved the boy before Anbu had been able to do anything and that old man with amber yellow eyes had taken Naruto with him. No one was able to find them. No one! </p>
<p>A smug laugh broke his thoughts. Looking ahead, he saw the source was, of course, Naruto.</p>
<p>"You think you can beat me?" Naruto asked. Actually it wasn't a question. The blond boy was just stating a fact.</p>
<p>Kakashi didn't tell anything. What was there to tell? He had failed. Again. First Obito. And like it wasn't enough, Rin after him. Then Minato-sensei and Kushina. Had had failed them all. And finally, he had failed Naruto too. </p>
<p>He moved his headband up, revealing his Sharingan. Naruto just scoffed mockingly and summoned a weird-looking blade to his hand in a burst of light. It had the shape of a Key. A very giant Key. Then he said;</p>
<p>"Let's end this." </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you very much for reading! Please leave comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>